The Beast Within
by Lord West Gordon
Summary: Em 31 de outubro de 1981, dois eventos cruciais mudaram a vida de Harry Potter para sempre. TRADUÇÃO da fic de Nifty Niffler.


_Disclaimer: Todo o universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, e o plot da fic "The Beast Within" pertence ao autor Nifty Niffler. O único crédito meu é referente à tradução para o português. Vale lembrar que nem eu nem Nifty Niffler ganhamos algo, a não ser satisfação pessoal e reviews. Espero que gostem!_

_Nota do Tradutor: realmente, eu não tenho jeito – já tenho três traduções nas costas (Unexpected Events, Harry Loves Ginny and Ginny Loves Harry e What If?) e ainda me aventuro a traduzir mais uma fic! Mas a história é tão apaixonante que eu não pude resistir, e é por isso que eu tenho que agradecer a Nifty Niffler pela permissão concedida para traduzir The Beast Within. E já vou avisando, ela é completamente diferente das outras fics que eu venho traduzindo... de todo o coração, boa leitura para vocês!_

Capítulo 1 – The Beast Within

Dois homens estavam de pé, na entrada da vila. Um deles era alto, careca, tão pálido que parecia estar morto, e com uma figura extremamente magra. Duas coisas faziam esse homem se destacar em relação aos outros: com o tempo, o seu uso de Artes das Trevas achataram o seu nariz até que esse, praticamente, não existisse mais. Olhos vermelhos observavam desdenhosamente as crianças da vila correndo para lá e para cá, fantasiadas e coletando doces dos vizinhos. Quando ele falou, foi em uma voz altamente estridente, quase um sibilo.

"Logo, isso estará feito. Logo, eu estarei livre". Virando-se para o seu companheiro, ele continuou "Quando eu tiver conseguido, você pode se deleitar com todos eles".

O segundo homem, mais baixo do que o primeiro e com cabelos cinzas e desgrenhados até os ombros, rosto enrugado e olhos cinzas afiados, lançou um sorriso cruel.

"Eu amo crianças".

"Sim, então vá. A lua vai surgir muito em breve. Certifique-se de que você está longe o bastante de mim antes de se transformar: eu realmente detestaria ter que matar você".

O homem mais baixo sorriu afetadamente e saiu rapidamente para a luz fraca do sol poente.

Voldemort deu um passo a frente e caminhou decidido para o santuário que abrigava a criança Potter. Ele não conseguia entender como essa fraca e pequena criança mestiça poderia superá-lo, mas era melhor errar por cautela do que por negligência. _Destrua o inimigo antes que o inimigo tenha a oportunidade de destruir você._ Essa era uma coisa que ele havia aprendido – e aprendido muito bem. Ele sentiu-se tentado a derrubar uma das imundas crianças trouxas, mas endureceu-se contra esse desejo: muito em breve, Greyback cuidaria de todas elas. Ele, Voldemort, só precisava terminar o que tinha vindo fazer antes que o lobisomem começasse sua farra homicida.

Alcançando a casa de dois andares, Voldemort não hesitou. Erguendo a varinha, ele explodiu a porta. Uma rápida maldição depois, e o pai do inimigo caiu no chão, sem vida. A mãe havia agarrado a criança e subido pelas escadas. _Estúpida nascida-trouxa. Ela acha que pode me vencer? Ela vai aprender a lição; é uma vergonha que ela não vai estar por aqui para apreciar isso._ Ele riu uma risada estridente, maníaca, quase alegre.

Ele a cercou no berçário da criança. Ela o colocou no berço e ficou de frente para ele, desafiadoramente; uma parte pequena e escondida da mente de Voldemort admirou sua coragem, por ficar na frente dele, por se recusar a abandonar seu filho. Cansado desse jogo, a varinha de Voldemort iluminou-se, e ela, também, caiu no chão, os olhos vidrados e cegos.

"Finalmente, nós estamos cara a cara, Harry Potter." Ele olhou nos olhos dele, tão parecidos com os da mãe. "Finalmente, eu serei livre."

Sua varinha se iluminou pela última vez. Assim que o feitiço de cor verde e pútrida atingiu o pequeno garoto, uma luz branca brilhou, lançando o feitiço inofensivamente para longe da criança. O feitiço ricocheteou com o triplo da velocidade com que tinha saído da varinha.

"O QU-?"

Foi tudo o que Voldemort teve tempo de dizer antes de ser atingido pela própria maldição. Uma terrível explosão tomou o ar, a força dela mandando o pequeno Harry Potter para os fundos do berço, fazendo-o chorar. Um olhar mais próximo dizia que ele parecia ileso, exceto por uma cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa, logo acima do olho direito. Gritos de terror alcançaram seus pequenos ouvidos através do buraco massivo na casa, não muito distante de onde o seu berço estava. Alguma coisa rosnou logo abaixo, seguido do som de alguma coisa sendo rasgada e um uivo – isso assustou o pequeno Harry o suficiente para ele começar a chorar.

* * *

Ele realmente amava crianças. Elas eram tão fáceis de derrubar. Ele matava. Ele mordia. Ele infectava outras pessoas. O instinto lhe disse para se mexer rapidamente antes que o perigo aparecesse. Ele ouviu o choro de uma criança em algum lugar acima dele; olhando para o alto, ele viu um buraco escancarado na lateral de uma casa – era de lá que se originava o choro. Saltando pela porta aberta da casa, ele se dirigiu para as escadas, suas longas pernas de lobo diminuindo o trabalho na escadaria.

Esgueirando-se para dentro da porta do berçário, um enorme lobo cinza apareceu, os olhos fixos na criança do berço. Esse não era um lobo comum, no entanto: ele era Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem mais temido da comunidade mágica, bastante conhecido por, propositadamente, ficar perto dos humanos para que ele pudesse atacá-los. Ele também parecia ter um prazer especial em atacar crianças. Agora, ele tinha sangue no seu focinho e por todo o seu peito e patas dianteiras, resultado das atividades prévias.

Os olhos aterrorizados da criança desprezaram os avanços de Greyback; os choros do menino eram música para os ouvidos do lobisomem. Aquele menino era especial, alguma coisa dizia isso a ele. Uma emoção extra-afiada estremeceu através dele. De pé, agora ao lado do berço, ele abriu a boca, rosnando, um som profundo escapando de sua garganta. Suas presas brilharam à luz da lua cheia; lá fora, os gritos ainda rasgavam o ar. Sons de feitiços sendo lançados alcançaram os ouvidos da besta cinza e ele percebeu que teria que ser rápido.

Subitamente, ele se lançou à frente e conseguiu afundar os dentes na carne tenra do ombro esquerdo da criança. Ele se glorificou com o gosto do sangue, quente e escorrendo das suas mandíbulas para a cama. Depois de um longo momento, ele se foi e desapareceu através do buraco na parede, para o telhado da varanda, e dali para longe no momento em que uma saraivada de feitiços rasgava o ar.

* * *

O pequeno Harry estava sentindo muita dor. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o enorme animal cinza o havia mordido, direto no seu ombro, e isso doía! Também doía mover o seu braço. Várias pessoas invadiram o seu quarto com aqueles gravetos que ele havia visto sua mamãe e seu papai usarem. Certamente, eles iriam ajudá-lo, tirar a dor. Mas não, eles olharam para ele, para o seu ombro, o sangue, e eles recuaram com medo. Ele observou-os se juntarem em um grupo apertado, conversando. Ele queria alguém para segurá-lo, para dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, para cuidar dele, mas ninguém fez isso.

* * *

Depois de um longo tempo, outro homem entrou no cômodo – esse tinha uma longa barba branca e usava óculos de meia-lua. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de tristeza quando ele olhou para a criança. Ele avançou e pegou a criança, se virando quando uma mulher entrou, vestindo um uniforme de curandeira e carregando uma bolsa pequena. O homem com a barba levou a criança para ver a mulher.

A mulher limpou o sangue e tentou curar as marcas deixadas pelo ataque, com esperanças de que ele já estivesse machucado quando Voldemort o atacara – ela já havia lidado com ferimentos de lobisomem o bastante para saber que qualquer esperança estava amplamente equivocada. Quando as marcas no ombro do garoto não sararam completamente, sua esperança morreu. Ela olhou para a expressão pesarosa do diretor de Hogwarts – ela poderia dizer que ele já sabia.

A criança responsável por derrotar Voldemort naquela noite, a criança que seria conhecida pelo mundo bruxo e conhecida como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, havia sido mordida por um lobisomem.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


End file.
